Khiar
by AsyrieneZanders211817
Summary: "We fall in love by chance, we stay in love by choice" Jerza x Siegrain x Mystogan! First experimental fic! Summary inside. High School AU.
1. Summary

**Me: I wanna introduce this another story of mine, Jerza Fanfic high school AU, no stealing based on my own creative mind, I kinda have some classmates that's calling me for fun then I realized what if, what if I made this thing into a very cute Jerza thingy. Here's the summary!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine.**

 **Summary:**

Jellal, Mystogan and Siegrain were triplets. Siegrain is the oldest between them and he's obsessed with music and basketball, Mystogan is obsessed in painting, and Jellal is a typical introvert.

Jellal's sole intention is calling his younger sis' new number but then he typed the wrong number at the end, as a result he ended up talking with his secret crush. He wants to befriend with her but he's too shy to gave his name so he decided to give Siegrain's name instead. They've gotten closer but the idea of giving her his brother's name is a disaster, she accidentally liked Siegrain instead of him. Siegrain at first reluctantly likes her but later on, he finds himself falling in love with her causing trouble between him and Jellal. To worsen the scenario, they've find out that Mystogan loved the same girl like they do. Same face and same heart in three different people. Who will win Erza's heart?

Can Jellal tell her that he's the man who talked to her? Can Mystogan paint Erza's heart with his? Can Siegrain play all odds between them? Can Erza choose between the three of them?

 **Me: I'll update soon. This fiction is all about Erza x Jellal x Siegrain x Mystogan! My first experimental fiction peps, hope you'll support me with this one.** **Reviews, favs/follows are highly recommended and appreciated.**

 **~AZ loves kind readers T~T.**


	2. Chapter 1: Sorry, Wrong Number!

**Me: Based on my freaking experience, unknown man calls my number and hey, is he joking. He's kinda laughing when I ask his name making my sis raised her eyebrows and… Just read it, I know you'll find it funny.**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail isn't mine.

 **Chapter 1:** Sorry, Wrong Number!

…

Jellal was currently typing Wendy's number when Siegrain popped up, he was wearing black t-shirt and blue jeans paired up with his black rubber shoes. He grabbed him by arm.

"Hey buddy, looked!" Siegrain grabbed his phone from his pocket and showed Jellal a picture.

"She's my newest girlfriend from Grimoire High, she's kinda beautiful y'know"

"Don't bother me," he shrugged his arms on his shoulder.

"Oi, Myst!" he yelled as Mystogan entered Jella's room.

"What's your problem guys? I'm kinda busy here! Better get out right now." Jellal growled at the two blue haired fellows.

Mystogan removed his mask, he grabbed the paint brush in my desk.

"Oi, that's mine!" he puts the phone on his bed and grabbed the brush.

"I'm just borrowing it, you have red paint?" he asked

"You're kinda messing up with red paints, you better know that you've consumed five-freaking-red paints already, better not to mess my things or else I'll burst into your room, Mysty!"

"Screw me up!" he laughed as he closed the door.

"Calling Wind's new number?"

"Yeah, better give me that one"

"O-okay" he dropped the phone on his bed.

"If mom's gotta be here, better inform her that I'm on a date with Ultear"

"Better not to take her here!" Jellal said as he slammed the door close.

"Screw you!" he sighed and called Wendy's new number.

.

.

.

Kagura is watching her favourite movie when she heard her phone ringing.Kagura is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." Kagura wears an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. Kagura also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Wind!"

Hearing the word wind, she rushed to her sister's room. Erza gave her a puzzled look, she was currently encoding her new story when she burst in her room. She signed her that the call's for her.

"Oh, hello…" Erza smiled as she accepted the phone.

…

" _Fuck, it's Erza but how?"_ he thought, he could feel his face heating up _._

"U-uh, hello who's this?"

"I-it's J-Siegrain" he chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

" _Fuck that Jellal, why did you use Sieg's name. I'm too shy to give my own name, my crush is currently talking to me, so stay cool"_ he adjusted his pace.

"Sea green?"

"Um, actually it's Siegrain" he chuckled.

…

The man's words irritated Kagura, Erza's reaction was kinda messed up so she grabbed the phone and asked him.

"Who's this?"

"It's Siegrain" he chuckled making her temper burst.

"You-freaking-stupid-bastard-who-wants-to-flirt-with-my-sis, you better tell me your real name and don't gave me that stupid sea-green thingy, don't fuck the thing with me. Damn you! Wrong Number!" she hung it up causing Erza's mouth to form an O.

"Seriously?"

"Screw him, I don't have time talking to pranks!" she sighed as she adjusted her hair.

"You better keep your tongue with people sometimes, y'know" Erza gave a choked laughed at Kagura who threw the phone to her bed.

"Did you give your number to those flirty bastards?"

"Of course not, I'm kinda curious where did he get that from?"

"Well, you have a stalker huh, better tell me sis" Kagura hits her shoulder before bursting into laughter.

"Well, he's screwed up!" she sat at her table and continued her work.

"Doink"

 **Story Favorite:** **Mystwalker lover 16** **just favorited Autre**

 _AsyrieneZanders,_ __

 _The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list:_ __

 _Pen Name: Mystwalker lover 16_

"Yay!" she squealed in delight.

…

"The heck? Who's that?" he threw his body on his bed, he buried his face on his fluffy pillow.

"Darn, when did I get her number?" he looked at his phone's call log and sees a wrong number.

"The heck when did I dial such- what Siegrain?"

"Doink" his phone ringed.

" _Sorry, that's Kagura, Sea-green… My younger sis"_

He received a text message for her.

…

" _Erza, let him be… No, I must apologize for that. He's damn-" she looked at her phone when it ringed._

" **Actually, it's Siegrain :D"**

" _Holy crap!"_ she slapped herself.

"Kagura!" she yelled.

"Yep, what's up sis?"

"It's Siegrain not sea-green"

"U-oh, sorry?" she blushed.

" **Um, sorry, I kinda mess things up. I'm trying to call my sis' new number but it seems that my brother messed it up."**

"What will I do?" Erza grabbed Kagura's hair when she attempts to run.

"Screw him up!"

"The heck's with you-?" Erza answered her phone.

Kagura let her tongue out when she teased her about the man.

…

 **Me: Erza's words are italicized.**

" _Um, hello?"_

"How are you, Wind?"

" _Actually, you can call me Erza"_

"Oh, what a lovely name, sorry 'bout that thing" he chuckled making Erza blushed.

" _I must be the one who's asking that thing y'know!"_

" _So, what's up?"_

" _ **Damn it, what will I do?"**_ Jellal thought.

"Just asking forgiveness, that's all bye!"

"O-okay…"

He let out a deep sigh before squealing in delight.

"I've called her!" he giggled and throw his pillows away.

…

"Hey sis," Kagura burst into her room.

"Darn it, Kagura can't you see I'm trying to post new story here-"

"Cake!" she ran to her sis.

She ate a slice then asked,

"Where did it come from?"

"Look!" she let her read the letter on the red envelope.

 _ **It's my way of asking forgiveness… Hope you'll like it.**_

 _ **From: Siegrain/Sea-green :)**_

"How did he know that you love strawberry cheesecake?"

"Accident…?"

"Nope, he's a stalker!"

"Not like that" Erza blushed.

"You like him"

"Bruh," Erza run to her room blushing madly.

…

 **Me: Bruh, Erza you like him, fangirling! Here's the first chappie. I'll post this one on Transcends too. Hehehe, this is multi-chappie peps, wait for the next update. Fate Collision's been updated if you're curious. Autre will be next, promise. I'm working on the chapter 1. Thanks for reading! Reviews, Favs, and follows are highly recommended and appreciated.**

 **~AZ loves kind readers T~T.**


End file.
